The Adventures of Han Solo
by TheLionQueen141
Summary: This an AU story about Han's younger years. Goes through before A New Hope and then during the following movies. With a twist. A new character. Please read, first fic! Funny!
1. Chapter One

Just a note, for this first chapter the author was not able to type this out herself. This is her friend and BETA reader, ClayAikenLover. This is the author's first Star Wars fic ever. In fact her first fan fic story ever. I may be a little bias about this, her being one of good friends, but I think this story is great. This story, The Adventures of Han Solo describes the escapades of Han before a New Hope. Such as being raised by Wookies and becoming a pirate and smuggler. Of course this is done with a great deal of humor and is mainly for laughs. And this is VERY funny! And - another minor note. represents the English equivalent of what Chewbacca says. Also this story is AU so don't come flaming to me about Han and Chewie acting exactly the same as they did in the movie. But read this anyway. It's REALLY funny.  
  
Disclaimer: The author and I do NOT own anything Star Wars. Han Solo, the Millennium Falcon, Chewie, etc. all belong to the genius of George Lucas. And also some of the jokes and/or plot lines may have been taken from some other T.V shows or movies. The funny ones that applied to the situations in this story were taken and changed slightly to fit the characters. Hopefully you find the results humorous. This chapter does not contain much funny stuff being the prologue but there is lots of good stuff to come.  
  
So without further ado I present to you with the very first chapter of 'The Adventures of Han Solo'.  
  
Han let out a sigh as he sat all alone looking up at the sunset.  
  
-Awww, Han- Chewie sad walking in, -don't feel bad-  
  
"Don't feel bad!?!?" Han yelled jumping to his feet, "How can I not feel bad when I know that I'm never going to fit in here!"  
  
-Come on buddy, don't say that. Of course you'll fit into the colony-the Wookie said trying to soothe his friend. But he knew in his heart that Han would never fit in, he lived in the Wookie colony all his life, but Chewie was still his only friend.  
  
"How can I fit in if no one even likes me" he whispered sadly.  
  
-People like you, Han-  
  
"Besides you, Chewie"  
  
The Wookie opened his mouth to answer then closed it, trying to think. Han sighed again.  
  
"See, that's what I thought. I need to find my place ...but it ain't here"  
  
-Yes it is. We just haven't found it yet-  
  
Han just looked at his friend -Well what exactly are we looking for?- Chewie said smiling. Han looked up and smiled back and Chewie walked forward engulfing his friend in a big hug.  
  
That was what my friend handed me. So hope you enjoyed chapter one. More coming soon. Please review and no flames!!! Be nice it's her first fic!!!! 


	2. Chapter Two

Here is chapter two of 'The Adventures of Han Solo'. I know I have a problem with grammar. So if know a specific mistake please email me and I'll take care of it. Don't put it in a review. MY email is angel360nj2002yahoo.com . Thanks a lot.  
  
Disclaimer: The author and I do NOT own anything Star Wars. Han Solo, the Millennium Falcon, Chewie, etc. all belong to the genius of George Lucas. And also some of the jokes and/or plot lines may have been taken from some other T.V shows or movies. The funny ones that applied to the situations in this story were taken and changed slightly to fit the characters. Hopefully you find the results humorous. However the new character in this chapter the author does own! So there!  
  
Eight years later  
  
Han and Chewie were at a bar playing sabacc (sp?) and they were winning.  
  
"Anyone else think they can beat us?" Han asked smiling. Chewie just rolled his eyes.  
  
"What?" he said shrugging.  
  
"I'll play ya," a man interrupted, "But all I got to wager with is this block of carbonite."  
  
"What the hell am I supposed to do with- Chewie?! What's with you?" Han asked. Chewie was studying the carbon block, and then looked back at Han with sadness in his dark, mocha eyes.  
  
"Fine, I'll play for you,"  
  
And the game was on.  
  
Han won the game hands down. Later on Chewie and Han were examining their new carbonite block  
  
"How the hell are we gonna get whatever it is in there out?" Han yelled frustrated.  
  
-Oooh! What's this do? - Chewie pushed a large red button on the side of the block which began to glow bright green.  
  
-Uh-oh. I think I broke something-  
  
Slowly the carbonite began to melt away and a small body fell out.  
  
-Stars and galaxies!-  
  
"Alright what's this," Han asked lifting the paw away from the unknown thing's face. Once he saw the face he screamed, "Gee! It's a Mire! A Mire is a new alien made up by the author. More information on the species coming soon Kill it Chewie! Kill it!" Han yelled handing Chewie a blaster.  
  
Chewie slapped the blaster away. –Relax buddy-. He knelt down next to the unconscious Mire. –Awwww, she's so cute!-  
  
The Wookie started to act just like a little kid begging his parents for a pet. –Can we keep her, Han? Can we, huh, huh, huh, huh? Can we, huh?-  
  
"Are you out of your MIND!!!!!? Here look, look, look!" Han lifted up the Mire's eye lid, "Shifty little eyes!" Then he opened her mouth and showed her small but pointed sharp fangs "Sharp teeth! She's a killer!"  
  
-But we can't just leave her here to die- Chewie begged.  
  
"Wanna bet? Besides who's the leader here?"  
  
-You are- Chewie said getting up.  
  
"Right get it out of here!" Han leaned against the Wookie's shoulder. But he couldn't tell how upset Chewie was getting. He stepped away from Han making him lose his balance.  
  
"Ow! No, Chewie! I said 'No'! NO! Absolutely not!" Han yelled loudly but it was no use. Chewie picked up the little Mire and carried her off to their cabin.  
  
"Alright fine!" Han yelled again following his friend. "She can stay with us until she can take care of herself, but then that's it! Once that thing becomes an adult she's on her own!"  
  
A/N: Han's so nice and forceful isn't he? Please review this would mean a lot to my friend. No flames or she'll cry or I'll have to lie and tell her she didn't get any. Please review. Update coming soon! 


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: The author and I do NOT own anything Star Wars. Han Solo, the Millennium Falcon, Chewie, etc. all belong to the genius of George Lucas. And also some of the jokes and/or plot lines may have been taken from some other T.V shows or movies. The funny ones that applied to the situations in this story were taken and changed slightly to fit the characters. Hopefully you find the results humorous. However the new character, the Mire, the author does own! So there!  
  
Chewie watched the little Mire as she slept; slowly she began to stir and opened her eyes.  
  
"Uhhhhh – What the heck happened? I feel like I was trembled by a herd of banthas," the little alien said. She looked up at Chewie and screamed with fear. Chewie screamed back. The two screamed at each other for a long time.  
  
"Just eat me now! But make it quick because pain and me don't mix!" the Mire yelled.  
  
-Easy! Easy there little girl, I ain't gonna eat ya- Chewie reassured lifting her up.  
  
"You're not?" she asked and Chewie nodded, "Then why were you hovering over me like that!?!?!" she demanded slapping a paw onto Chewie's chest.  
  
The smile brightened on Chewie's lips. –I was just making sure you were alright-  
  
The Mire could tell that Chewie was just trying to help her. She smiled and jumped out of Chewie's arms. "Well I'm fine now!" Suddenly there was a low rumble.  
  
-The bathroom is that way- Chewie told her pointing down one hallway.  
  
In the flash of an eye the Mire was gone. She raced down the ship hallway and nearly slammed into Han.  
  
-She's awake-  
  
"Hotdog," Han said sarcastically.  
  
When the Mire came out of the bathroom she went back to the cabin were Han and Chewie were sitting.  
  
"Thanks for getting me out of the carbon," she said.  
  
"We should have left you there," Han whispered softly. Chewie growled at him in response, but the Mire took no notice.  
  
-So where did you come from?-  
  
"Yeah so you can go back there!"  
  
-Han! - Chewie warned.  
  
"Well I live with my brother and sister-in-law," then the girl gasped, "Ani! Padme! Are they okay!!?!?!??!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"My brother and his wife!?!? My brother is a Jedi!"  
  
-Jedi? Uh-oh.... - Chewie said sadly.  
  
"What!?!?" she asked.  
  
"Well runt some guy killed all of the Jedi, your brother and his wife are probably dead," Han answered harshly.  
  
"Dead?" the Mire looked heartbroken, "Do you guys mind I, I kinda want to be alone."  
  
-Of course not. We understand- Chewie said getting up. The girl hopped onto one of the beds in the cabin.  
  
"Hey runt! That's my-"Han was interrupted my Chewie placing a large paw on the pirate's shoulder.  
  
-I don't think now is the best time – he whispered.  
  
Chewie and Han left the room and closed the door quietly behind them. Muffled crying could be heard inside.  
  
Later on...  
  
Han walked past the cabin door and didn't hear anything. He went inside to see if the Mire was okay. She was fast asleep snuggled on his bed. Han rolled his eyes and pulled the covers over her small body. 'She is kinda cute' he thought and left the room again.  
  
A/N: There you go everyone. Chapter three. More is coming soon. And hopefully once my friend Jill's brother let's her on the computer I can stop having to type her story for her. Lol. Thanks everyone and please review. No flames!!!! 


	4. Chapter Four

Han found Chewie sewing material together.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Han asked.  
  
-I'm making her some new clothes-  
  
"She has clothes!"  
  
-Diamond can't keep wearing those, they're all torn and dirty-  
  
"Diamond?" Han asked confused  
  
-That's her name- Chewie answered.  
  
Han slapped his hand on his forehead. "Chewie you're not supposed to know its name. Once you know its name you start to like it,"  
  
-I **do** like **her**-  
  
"Am I missing something," Diamond asked, yawning walking into the room.  
  
-Oh hey, honey-  
  
"Honey?" Han repeated, but he was distracted by the look of sadness in Diamond's eyes, "What's your problem?"  
  
"Actually I came her because I – I.....had a ...bad dream about my family," she said in a soft, depressed voice.  
  
"Oh, boo-hoo runt!" Han whispered.  
  
-Awwww...Why don't you sleep with me tonight? I'm turning in anyway- Chewie told her smiling.  
  
"Alright," Diamond cheered, and ran back to the cabin.  
  
"You're letting her sleep with you?!" Han asked in disbelief.  
  
-Han we need to make her feel welcome- he told his friend walking away.  
  
"Pushover!" Han yelled after him. 


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: See previous chapters. I'll lazy to copy/paste. Thanks to the two reviewers so far. My friend is very happy. And I was given permission to plug my own story in this chapter so here we go. In case there are any Star Wars/ Clay Aiken fans out there please read my is the link. Please read it. And now chapter five of the Adventures of Han Solo.  
  
The next morning Han woke up with a start.  
  
"What the hell, Diamond!"  
  
Diamond had jumped on Han's chest, "You two are the weirdest Jedi I ever met, couldn't you sense I was coming?"  
  
Han gave her a look and said, "We're not Jedi, we're Pirates!"  
  
"Pirates!?!?" Diamond looked very excited, "That is sooooo cool! All my life I wanted to be a Pirate!" Diamond said jumping up and down. Then she jumped on Chewie's belly.  
  
-Ah we didn't do it! We didn't do it! - Then he realized where he was. –Oh hey, Di-  
  
"Di?" Diamond looked confused.  
  
-Thought that would be a cute nickname for you-  
  
She thought for a second, "I like it!" she said wagging her tail.  
  
"Alright, alright let's get dressed, I'm dying of thirst," Han said.  
  
Chewie sighed – You want to go to another bar?-  
  
"We gotta teach the runt how to be a pirate,"  
  
"Me? A pirate?" Diamond asked. Then she started to dance around the cabin.  
  
"I'm going to be a pirate! I'm going to be a pirate!" she sang  
  
"Stop that dancing! Pirates don't dance! And here," he handed her the new clothes Chewie had made her, "So we're not embarrassed to be seen with you!"  
  
Diamond hugged Han around the legs and ran out of the cabin.  
  
-Awwww...look how happy you made her- Chewie said in a sing-song voice.  
  
"Don't remind me!"  
  
Where the hell is that Mire!?!" Han demanded getting up and walking to the bathroom.  
  
"Hey runt! Well you- Ahhh!" Han didn't know that Diamond wasn't dressed.  
  
"Ahhh!!!! Get out! Get out!" Diamond yelled throwing a roll a toilet paper at him.  
  
Han quickly closed the door.  
  
"How rude," he heard the girl say.  
  
A couple of minutes later Diamond came out of the bathroom. "How do I look?" she asked.  
  
"Better now that you have clothes on," Han answered.  
  
"Yeah sorry about that," the Mire blushed, "Well what are we gonna do now?"  
  
Han slipped some cards up his sleeve.  
  
"What are you doing," Diamond asked.  
  
"It's a little thing called cheating, kid," Han said walking out of the ship.  
  
-Come on, Di- Chewie said following Han.  
  
"I don't know you guys," Diamond said worried, "I've got a bad feeling about this,"  
  
They entered the bar. Han looked down to see if the Mire had chickened out, but she was still there. Han was a little impressed with her courage. "Chewie you get the drinks. Diamond you come with me," Han walked toward the sabacc (sp?) table with Diamond following closely.  
  
Han won many games that day, mainly because he was cheating. But there was one obviously drunk man who suspected that the pirate was cheating.  
  
"A kid your age can't play that well. You're cheating!"  
  
"Do you have any proof that I'm cheating," Han responded keeping his cool.  
  
Diamond was confused, "But Han, what about those cards you put up your sleeve?"  
  
Han began to sweat and smiled innocently at the drunk.  
  
"WHY YOU!!!!" the man yelled breaking a bottle.  
  
"Oh boy," 


	6. Chapter Six

The man jumped at Han. As the two men wrestled, a crowed began to form. They shouted and cheered eager for a fight.  
  
But Diamond was scared out of her mind. She jumped on a table to see if she could spot Chewie.  
  
"CHEWIE!!!" she cried helplessly, but her voice was lost in the crowd.  
  
Then Han screamed with pain, the man had cut his chin with the edge of the broken bottle. And that's when Diamond got mad.  
  
She ran forward and rammed the man off of Han. Then started for him, claws and teeth bared. But the man grabbed Diamond's neck and pinned her down. He pulled out a knife and stabbed the girl on the side of her stomach. Then again. Diamond screamed loudly and crumbled to the floor in pain.  
  
Then out of nowhere Chewbacca appeared. Seeing Han and Diamond's current predicament he wasted no time and ran toward them. He roared loudly, and lifted the man into the air and threw him into the crowd; starting a riot.  
  
Han looked over at Diamond, the Mire was covered with blood and very pale. But she was alive.  
  
Han wrapped his vest around Diamond's small body.  
  
"Chewie let's get out of here!" he yelled. As they ran out of the bar Diamond began to talk.  
  
"H-Han....I-I fe-feel....so...c-cold,' she whispered softly in a weak voice.  
  
Hearing this nearly brought a tear to Han's eyes. "I'm sorry, Diamond. I'm so, so sorry,"  
  
Diamond slept deeply for about three hours. Her stomach was all wrapped up in bandages from her wounds. Han was still sitting next to her, not leaving her side since she had first fallen asleep.  
  
'She saved my life' Han thought in disbelief. 'Why did she do that?' But what was really troubling him, was that he had caused this. He had gotten Diamond hurt.  
  
Slowly the girl opened her eyes "What the- I thought you were out cold," Han said.  
  
Diamond still looked pale, but he color was returning to her cheeks.  
  
"Very hard to kill a Mire, my friend. Very hard," she whispered giving a small smile. But Han didn't return it, he looked very sad.  
  
"What is it?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sorry, Diamond, if I hadn't been so stupid you wouldn't be in so much pain,"  
  
"Han, don't say that! This was not your fault," she tried to assure him.  
  
"Yeah...ok," even though Han didn't believe it. Suddenly his face brightened, "That's it I've made up my mind. I'm taking you home, where you can be safe,"  
  
"Oh I would go home if I could ...but I can't," the Mire said sadly, "I don't have a home,"  
  
"Don't have a home?!?! What the hell happened? Are you lost?"  
  
Diamond shook her head  
  
"No place good enough for ya?"  
  
She shook her head again.  
  
"Then what is it? Your brother and sister-in-law never had kids so you're all alone in this big universe?"  
  
Diamond looked up at Han with tears in his eyes, and he knew he was right.  
  
"Oh.....well the truth is me and Chewie are alone too," Han said taking Diamond's paw, "Diamond, you're the only real friend I've ever had besides Chewie,"  
  
Diamond gasped, "You mean-"  
  
"Yeah, Di," Han interrupted, "And friends stick together 'til the end,"  
  
Diamond was so happy, she wrapped her tiny arms around Han, who was a little uneasy at first but he couldn't fight the Mire's adorable embrace and charm.  
  
-Awwww....How cute- Chewie said standing in the doorway.  
  
"I knew he was behind us! I just knew it!" Han yelled.  
  
-I hate to break this up, but we really need to get some sleep- the Wookie said yawning.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. Hey Di? What's the name of your home planet?" Han asked.  
  
"Tatoinne good night guys," she answered closing her eyes.  
  
The drunken man from the bar was talking quietly to the figure in the shadows.  
  
"Solo usually hangs out with a Wookie and a Mire. You think you can handle this?" he asked.  
  
The bounty hunter snorted, "Of course," she said in a low, sinister voice, "Han Solo will die," 


	7. Chapter Seven

A couple of months later....  
  
Diamond woke up one morning more cheerful than usual.  
  
"Why are you so happy?" Han asked.  
  
"Today's August, 5th. Today's my birthday! I'm eight today!!" the Mire answered.  
  
"Eight? I remember when I was eight and started third grade...I got beat up," Han said  
  
Diamond roller her eyes.  
  
-Hanlet had a problem with making friends- Chewie said walking into the room.  
  
"HANLET?!?!" the Mire asked in shock.  
  
"Um...that's my full name," Han said looking very embarrassed.  
  
The girl couldn't help herself, she burst out laughing.  
  
Han gave her a dirty look.  
  
"Uhhh....I gotta go get dressed," she said, looking for any excuse to leave and she ran out.  
  
-Ya know? Maybe we should do something for, Di-  
  
"You're right," Han agreed and thought for a minute.  
  
"I've got the perfect idea. Chewie set the course for the Tatoinne system!"  
  
"Guys why do I need to wear this bandana over my eyes?!?" Diamond asked being lead out of the Falcon by Han.  
  
"Just a few more steps, runt," they walked a little farther, "Okay, take it off,"  
  
Diamond took off her bandana and quickly tied her back around her neck, then looked up in awe.  
  
-Maybe this wasn't such a good idea- Chewie said by the shocked expression on the young Mire's face.  
  
"Are you kidding?!?! This is the best idea you guys ever had!" Diamond yelled hugging them both. "Come on, I'll show you my old house!"  
  
"How can you stand this much heat?" Han complained.  
  
"Suck it up, Hanlet," Diamond said, half amused half annoyed, "We're almost there,"  
  
They got to an small, old, abandoned house.  
  
-This is where you lived?-  
  
"Only for a few years, come on!" Diamond answered walking inside.  
  
Once they were inside Diamond ran upstairs to her old bedroom. Han followed her. As he walked into the room, he noticed a framed picture on a bookshelf. It was of a pretty brown-haired woman and a small boy, with intense blue eyes and sandy blond hair.  
  
"Hey, Diamond. Who's this?" he asked gesturing towards the picture.  
  
Diamond jumped on Han's shoulder and looked at the picture, "That's my Mama and brother" A/N: my friend says that yes that really is Anakin and Shimi but obviously with Diamond being an alien and the whole thing with Anakin being conceived my midiclorians they are not related my blood. Adopted family my friend Jillian says.  
  
"And what's that pink rat thing your mother is holding?"  
  
"Pink rat?"  
  
Han nodded.  
  
"THAT"S ME!!!!" Diamond yelled.  
  
"Oopps," Han said replacing the picture on the self.  
  
Diamond jumped off Han's shoulders and picked up the picture again, "I-I think I'll keep this," she whispered so even Han didn't here.  
  
Suddenly Diamond saw something on another shelf, "I can't believe it," the Mire said climbing onto the bed, "Is that my old, wooden ship," she picked it up showing it to Han, "I LOVE this wooden ship! I always used to play with it. I haven't seen it in years..."  
  
Han nodded, happy for the girl, when suddenly he realized something. "Diamond, if you have wings how come you never use them?"  
  
"No one ever taught me how. The Jedi thought if I learned how to fly I would run away. No one there ever accepted my dreams,"  
  
"What were your dreams?" Han asked.  
  
"Well.... I wanted to have freedom, you know go where I want, when I want. Not having to answer to anyone's rules except my own. I wanted to be a pirate. They greatest space pirate who ever lived," she answered her voice having a dream-like quality. "And I got what I wanted. Only instead of being the greatest space pirate who ever lived, I get to be his friend," she said nuzzling Han's legs. 


	8. Revised Chapter Eight

Sorry this update took so long. Here is chapter nine. Check eight for the new revision.

The man led the three friends to a strange building that peculiarly resembled a palace.

"Han, where are we?" Diamond whispered.

"I have no idea..."

They walked farther walking inside the building where they noticed a large room filled with an assortment of strange, alien creatures and bounty hunters.

Aha! At last we have the infamous Han Solo a loud booming voice said.

Han noticed the large, slug-like creature slither towards him (Note from the author: You all know what Jabba looks like right?)

"Umm...I think this is going to be grown-up talk, Di," Han told the Mire, shooing her away, "Why don't you take a look around.

"You're the boss," and she sighed walking away from them.

After a few moments of wandering around Diamond took a seat at the crowed bar.

"What will you have?" the bartender asked in a gruff voice.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know.....I guess the blue one,"

He passed the drink over and she sniffed it before drinking it down quickly. Diamond gave a bright smile slamming the empty glass down, "Give me another! Chop, chop!"

The Hut quickly informed Chewie and Han of the job he wanted them to do. The pair of pirates were going to smuggle in a shipment of rare spice for him and in return they would be paid 15 000 for the job, which Han readily agreed to. There was one catch, however. Jabba desperately needed this shipment, and if they were to fail they would have to pay him half of the price to compensate for the loss. Han assured both Chewie, Jabba, and himself that they would not fail.

After they had sealed the deal with Jabba they noticed Diamond amongst the crowd. The young Mire was walking unsteadily on her paws, swaying dangerously from side to side.

"Di....are you okay?" Han questioned when they reached her.

"Huh - - yeah - -I'm okay....a....Han. I just feel a little sick,"

Later that night Han felt someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open groggily and saw Diamond standing above him, her eyes puffy as though she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Diamond? You okay? What happened?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream...I dreamed that woman at the bar killed Chewie and was about to kill you too. I tried to do something but there was nothing I could do..." she cried.

Han looked at her sadly, taking her into his arms "It's okay Di, it was just a dream, I'm here, shhh..." he rocked her small body back and forth, cradling her against his chest.

"Can- can I say with you tonight, Han? I don't want to be along,"

"Of course, Di,"

As she lay in Han's arms, Diamond thought to herself "Maybe I'm not seeing the future... It could all be in my head? It couldn't have been the future," but as soon as she shut her eyes she was fast asleep.


	9. Chapter Nine

Sorry this update took so long. Here is chapter nine. Check eight for the new revision.

The man led the three friends to a strange building that peculiarly resembled a palace.

"Han, where are we?" Diamond whispered.

"I have no idea..."

They walked farther walking inside the building where they noticed a large room filled with an assortment of strange, alien creatures and bounty hunters.

Aha! At last we have the infamous Han Solo a loud booming voice said.

Han noticed the large, slug-like creature slither towards him (Note from the author: You all know what Jabba looks like right?)

"Umm...I think this is going to be grown-up talk, Di," Han told the Mire, shooing her away, "Why don't you take a look around.

"You're the boss," and she sighed walking away from them.

After a few moments of wandering around Diamond took a seat at the crowed bar.

"What will you have?" the bartender asked in a gruff voice.

"Huh? Oh, I don't know.....I guess the blue one,"

He passed the drink over and she sniffed it before drinking it down quickly. Diamond gave a bright smile slamming the empty glass down, "Give me another! Chop, chop!"

The Hut quickly informed Chewie and Han of the job he wanted them to do. The pair of pirates were going to smuggle in a shipment of rare spice for him and in return they would be paid 15 000 for the job, which Han readily agreed to. There was one catch, however. Jabba desperately needed this shipment, and if they were to fail they would have to pay him half of the price to compensate for the loss. Han assured both Chewie, Jabba, and himself that they would not fail.

After they had sealed the deal with Jabba they noticed Diamond amongst the crowd. The young Mire was walking unsteadily on her paws, swaying dangerously from side to side.

"Di....are you okay?" Han questioned when they reached her.

"Huh - - yeah - -I'm okay....a....Han. I just feel a little sick,"

Later that night Han felt someone shaking his shoulder. He blinked his eyes open groggily and saw Diamond standing above him, her eyes puffy as though she had been crying.

"What's wrong, Diamond? You okay? What happened?" he asked.

"I had a bad dream...I dreamed that woman at the bar killed Chewie and was about to kill you too. I tried to do something but there was nothing I could do..." she cried.

Han looked at her sadly, taking her into his arms "It's okay Di, it was just a dream, I'm here, shhh..." he rocked her small body back and forth, cradling her against his chest.

"Can- can I say with you tonight, Han? I don't want to be along,"

"Of course, Di,"

As she lay in Han's arms, Diamond thought to herself "Maybe I'm not seeing the future... It could all be in my head? It couldn't have been the future," but as soon as she shut her eyes she was fast asleep.


End file.
